


Start of the Day

by EventHorizons13



Series: Roleplay based one-shots [1]
Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13
Summary: Clark does what he can to make sure that Ella enjoys her birthday.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Roleplay based one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189274
Comments: 1





	Start of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robinwritesallthethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/gifts).



> A little fluff to make up for the birthday angst I have already posted. Happy Birthday Robin!

The quiet of the morning lay over everything, a peace permeating through anyone who was awake. Clark took a second to appreciate it, taking a deep breath in and closing his eyes. There wasn’t a time where he didn’t appreciate being on the farm. There was just a simplicity about being here that wasn’t matched anywhere else. It was the perfect getaway for them. Not that he didn’t enjoy their home in the city. Anywhere Ella was could be considered home but there the farm held a quality that nothing else did. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he grew up here, maybe it had to do with the fact that it was much more quiet, or that there were fewer worries out here. They could just be themselves. 

That was neither here nor there though. The trip out here hadn’t been about any of that. Sure, Clark had framed it a bit more like that to keep Ella from thinking too much about it but the real purpose had been hidden. Today was her birthday and his wife had been working much too hard lately, keeping up at work and with the kids. The three and five year old were a handful on a normal basis but they had reached an entirely new level the past few weeks. Clark didn’t know if it was just being cooped up that had gotten to the energetic kids or if it was something else. Either way, being here, there was plenty of room for them to run around and play. His mother was more than willing to help look after them, giving Ella the break that she deserved. There was the additional benefit of him being able to plan a small party. It would just be them, but he knew she would be surprised all the same. 

As the sun came up over the horizon, he realized that he had spent enough time outside, sipping his coffee. There were things that needed his attention before the day really started, and before Ella woke up. He would be lucky if he headed inside and didn’t find her already up. She had a habit of not sleeping for long if he left the bed. Rolling his shoulders, he moved back inside. The house was still quiet so he hoped that his luck was holding out. First thing was breakfast so he set to work on making that. Last night, his mom had managed to get the cake done right after Clark had steered Ella to bed. 

A full spread was made, everything from eggs to french toast, to the few different specialty items that he had found that she liked over the years. He was pleased with himself by the time that he got everything on plates and no one had come wandering it. That meant that he could get Ella up and eating before taking care of the kids himself. 

Moving into the bedroom, he found her still sound asleep. Smiling, Clark shifted onto the bed carefully and laid back down beside her. For a few seconds, he just lay there, reminded how lucky he was to have her in his life, even if it almost hadn't been. He pushed those thoughts away. They weren't any good to dwell on. Reaching out, his fingers lightly brushed along her side until he reached her cheek, cupping it softly and leaning in for a soft kiss.

"Ella, sweetheart," he murmured. "It's time to wake up." He felt her shift, though she didn't wake up right away. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again. It took her a few more seconds to be able to wake up, though she did. 

"Clark?"

"Good morning." He was granted a smile that had his heart melting. 

"Good morning. What are you doing up so early?" She shifted closer to him, curling against his side in a clear that she did not want to get up. His arm curled around her waist, taking a second to just enjoy the soft, quiet moment between them. 

"Got breakfast ready. The kids aren't up yet so I figured you could head on downstairs and eat without them hanging off of you. Happy Birthday." She made a small sound and pulled back, a smile on her face.

"You are too good for me."

"No such thing," he argued with a gentle voice. "Now, before the little terrors get up, go enjoy your birthday breakfast." He was reluctant to pull his arm back but he had to so she could be allowed to get up. As much as laying around in bed would be nice, it would mean that the breakfast he made would have gone to waste. He smiled at the kiss to his cheek that he received before getting up himself. 

Clark watched Ella fix herself up a little bit before heading downstairs. He stretched out once more and moved to check on the kids. 

Both were still sleeping soundly. Jonathan was laying face down, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed. Sophie was curled up in a tight ball, masses of blankets huddled around her. 

It was so peaceful that Clark almost didn’t feel like waking them up. Moving quietly into the room, he gathered up their clothes for the day and got anything else ready that he could think of. The longer that they slept, the more time that Ella had to be at peace downstairs. Closing the door behind him, he decided to let them sleep just a little bit longer. 

He found Ella sitting at the table, finishing up her plate. Clark kissed the top of her head as he passed by before sitting down himself.

“Good breakfast?” She seemed happy, which left him feeling pleased with himself. The smile that he was granted made getting up early, leaving her behind in bed, all worth it. Even now, she could still steal his breath away. 

“It’s perfect, Clark.Thank you.” She paused to finish one last bite. “You didn’t have to go through the trouble of making all of this though. It’s a lot of food.” He shrugged as he glanced at what was still left over. 

“Well, I still have to eat and so do the kids. Not much of it will go to waste. And even if it does, it was worth it for you to have your choice of what you wanted this morning.” He watched as she dropped her head a bit and found himself grinning. The fact that he could still pull such a reaction from her, even after a few years, was enjoyable. “Speaking of, I figured I would let them sleep a little bit longer to give us some more time. Was there anything that you wanted to do today?” She shook her head.

“No. I am happy just being here with my family.” Clark wasn’t surprised by the answer, having prepared for that response. 

“We can make it a movie day then. Just relax and lounge around the house.” Chores for the farm were already done or there were workers taking care of it. That left him open to spending the entire day with her and the kids, just as he wanted it to be. 

“Sounds like a perfect birthday.” Clark leaned forward and stole a kiss. No one else was around at the moment so it wasn’t like they had to be rushed about anything. 

“That’s all that matters sweetheart.” He meant it. Today was a day all about her and he wanted to make sure that she knew just how special she was to all of them. “Come on, we can go set up on the couch and figure out what we are watching today before I get the kids out of bed.” He stood up and pulled her with him, an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close to his side. He heard a small, pleased sigh come out of her and felt his smile grow wider at that. A perfect day indeed. 


End file.
